She Fs Like She Fights
by NasstyHobbitses
Summary: Mystique and Storm's fighting turns to f***ing.


**NB: Descriptions of characters are as they are depicted in the comics.**

Mystique rammed her knee into Storm's back, bringing the other woman to her knees with a grunt of pain.

There was nothing that turned her on as much as fighting an attractive woman; there was nothing quite like the mingling of pain and pleasure. And Mystique had had her share of pain already - Storm had got more than a few good punches in before Mystique was finally able to bring her to her knees.

Smirking, she quickly spun around to Storm's front, kicked the other women onto her back and straddled her. She planted her powerful thighs either side of her Storm's curvaceous hips, pinning the other woman while giving herself leverage.

Mystique licked her lips slowly, relishing the feel of her own bare blue skin pressed against the smooth, brown flesh revealed by the tears in Storm's black lycra costume.

Storm tried to buck her off, teeth bared like an animal, but Mystique had her pinned. She was enjoying the feel of Storm writhing beneath her. The soft yet firm press of the woman's body between her thighs was making Mystique ache in anticipation, and so was the ferocious look in Ororo's pupiless white eyes. Her full lips pulled back over white teeth that contrasted so delightfully with her caramel skin.

Mystique had broken the necks of hundreds of strong men between her thighs, and Storm, powerful as she was, stood no chance now that Mystique had her right where she wanted her.

Mystique moved her hips slowly forward, grinding herself against Storm's squirming body, then leaned forward. She brought Storm's left hand up, leaving the other pinned above her head and trailed it slowly down her body between her breasts, Mystique's glowing yellow eyes locked on Storm's fierce white ones.

Storm was already panting from the fight, but Mystique could tell by the look in her eyes that she desired her, albeit against her own will. That was exactly how Mystique liked it.

She shifted her shape, smiling wickedly, melding her "clothes" into her naked blue body, so that Storm could see her full blue breasts, tipped with hardened nipples a shade darker. Mystique used Storm's finger to circle one of her nipples, which peaked further at the other mutant's forced touch.

Quickly, Storm pinched the nipple, making Mystique cry out in pain. _A surprisingly erotic sound, _Storm thought, smirking.

She used Mystique's momentary loss of control to flip her over and sat atop her, leaning down to bite the blue woman's neck as she kneaded her breast roughly.

Mystique gasped and grabbed a handful of the other woman's hair, pulling Storm's head back so that she could mount her once again. Partially pinning her, Mystique grabbed Storm's hand and moved it between her legs, quickly plunging the other woman's fingers into herself.

Storm throbbed between her legs as she felt Mystique's dripping wetness tight around her fingers, and curled her fingers forward roughly so that Mystique cried out again. Mystique ground herself onto Storm's fist, using the other woman to pleasure herself inside and out.

Despite the fact she wanted to kill the woman, Storm couldn't help but find it unspeakably arousing to watch the voluptuous blue mutant rock her shapely hips back and forth, one hand holding her own in position, and the other holding her arm above her head, leaning forward so that Mystique's full breasts were almost touching her face, Storm's mouth just inches away from the indigo nipple…

As Mystique lost herself in pleasure, Storm flipped her over again, keeping her fingers inside her, her other hand restraining one of Mystique's arms. Mystique lay on her back, poised to spring if necessary while she eyed Storm's curvaceous body near bursting out of her black skin tight suit.

Mystique reached up and tore at it with her free hand, allowing Storm's breasts to bounce free. Mystique jerked her other arm away from Storm's hold and cupped them both in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over the brown nipples. She leaned forward to take them in her mouth, but Storm abruptly curled her fingers inside Mystique again, making her throw back her head in pleasure as the other woman moved her fingers inside her, her fucking as hard and rough as her fighting.

Mystique ripped open Storm's lycra suit all the way, destroying the costume and earning herself a hard slap across the face from the other woman. Her cheek tingled as she slid her hand down, pleased to find - as she had suspected - that Storm wore no underwear beneath her skin tight costume. Mystique slid a finger inside her, feeling Storm's hot wetness enveloping her. She withdrew and slipped the finger between her lips, sucking on it to taste Storm's arousal, her yellow eyes never leaving Storm's pupiless white ones.

Storm's eyes flashed with desire as she plunged her fingers into Mystique hard and fast, the heel of her hand slamming into Mystique's clit. Mystique brought her hand back and rubbed the other woman's clit, torn between watching her slick finger work Storm's lower lips and the woman's flushed face, full lips parted and glowing eyes glazed with pleasure, her long white hair atop her bouncing breasts as she bucked her hips to intensify her pleasure.

Mystique's concentration was broken only when waves of pleasure started to lap at her abdomen, sending her into uncontrollable spasms only tempered by the firm hold Storm's legs had on her body. Ecstasy washed over her as she writhed between Storm's thighs, half covered in black lyrca, half soft caramel skin.

Gasping for breath, Mystique closed her fingers around the other woman's thigh, watching her blue fingers make dimples in the soft flesh. Her other shaking hand worked Storm's clit as a crash of thunder sounded outside and lightening lit the room, followed by the wooshing of wind and rain as Storm's control left her, making way for a shuddering orgasm.

When Storm stopped moaning, Mystique withdrew her hand and threw the other woman off her. She wouldn't kill her today; she didn't believe mutant killing mutant. She took a final look at Storm and lifted a leg over the window sill, then slipped between the shards of broken glass into the pounding rain.

**Update 25/10/2014 I am in desperate need of a beta-reader. Please message me if you wouldn't mind helping me root out typos in this and other stories.**


End file.
